


A Beautiful Day

by APastandFutureNerd



Series: Hannibal Extended Universe Pairings [6]
Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Druk | Another Round (2020), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bisexuality, ChocolateDrunk, Crush, Ficlet, First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, Love at First Sight, M/M, Madancy, Mention of previous relationships, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, Oneshot, Written to fight writer’s block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: On a beautiful day, shortly after the liberating dance, Martin meets a young man called Aiden who is sitting  at the end of the pier, being busy with drawing. He falls for the younger man almost instantly. The feeling is reciprocated.
Relationships: Martin (Druk) / Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)
Series: Hannibal Extended Universe Pairings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Druk/Another Round last night and got inspired to write a little ficlet. I’m not entirely satisfied but still I hope that you like it.
> 
> I call this ship Chocolate Drunk.

[ ](https://ibb.co/5BCRs0y)

  
Martin steps out of his black Audi and locks the door with a lazy flick of his hand.The aftermath of the day before yesterday still haunts his body, but he doesn’t regret what had transpired in the slightest. Never before had he felt so alive and free. And today is a beautiful day as well. The sun is high in the sky and seagulls soar above, waiting for a chance to dash down and grab bread crumbs of passers-by or any other food. Their shrill cry echoes over the water. Martin watches them. A smile appears on his face and he whistles a tune of his favourite song by Scarlet Pleasure. He walks over to the black bench at the end of the long pier with old fisher boats and smaller vessels anchoring on each side.

He discovers a young man sitting at the very bench, holding a sketch board in his arms. His curly hair gets tousled by the icy, stinging sea breeze, but the young man isn’t bothered by it. Martin steps closer, curious as to what the young man is drawing. He doesn’t say anything, but takes in the sight of the young man focussed on his sketch. Noticing the arrival, the younger man sighs and puts the pencil down. It’s then when Martin finds himself enamoured by the captivating blue-green eyes and the wonderful jawline. Martin finds himself blushing and looks away.

“Hey,” the young man says to him in English with a smile. Martin is astonished to hear him speak English. There are not many tourists during this season in Denmark, especially in this small village at the sea. It’s not even Spring yet. “Do you admire the sea or me?” He asks with a mischievous tease in his voice. Martin’s cheeks blush further. He sits down next to him. “Both, I guess,” Martin says, smiling back. Aiden offers him a hand. “My name is Aiden. It’s nice to meet you.”Martin takes his hand. “I’m Martin.” Aiden smiles, then shifts his attention back to his sketch of a young woman transforming into a wolf. Martin finds the details of the pencil sketch stunning. “This is brilliant,” Martin says and lets out a whistle. “Thank you,” Aiden says and smiles. “Is she your girlfriend?” Martin asks casually, feeling bold. He doesn’t know why but he feels jealous all of a sudden although this is absurd.“That’s Vivian and yes, she was,” Aiden says curtly. “For a short period of time.”   
  
“Why do you draw her as a wolf?”

”Thats a secret.”

The younger man. doesn’t sound like he wants to talk about it, so he stops poking him further.“Oh.I understand,” Martin says quietly. “My wife filed for divorce two weeks ago.” Aiden stops drawing again and gives him a sympathetic stare. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry,” Aiden replies, shocked. 

Martin’s heartbeat accelerates when Aiden’s haunting eyes pierce through him like arrows. His throat grows tight and his hands sweaty. It has been a while since the feeling overwhelmed him. It’s been years. Nearly a decade since he fell in love with Anika.The feeling of falling in love hasn’t visited him in a while but here it is.The arrow had been shot at his heart some minutes ago.

Martin shrugs it off. “Don’t be,” he says. “It’s over and we were not really in love with each other anymore. She’s with someone else now.”

Aiden nods and flings a knowing glance at him. His hand dances over the paper again as he sketches the details of the wolf. Martin shifts his gaze back to the calm, glistening sea. 

“And you, are you still in love with this Vivian?” 

Aiden shakes his head. “Not anymore,” he says airily. “Got over it some time ago. We’re friends now. Drawing her also helps me to get closure on the past,” he explains. “And this motive, this idea just needs to get out of my mind.”

Martin chuckles. “I see,” he says. He is relieved to hear that he hasn’t got a girlfriend anymore , although he doesn’t know why. He was too old for beautiful Aiden. In another time this could have worked, perhaps.

Aiden puts his pen and the sketch board on the bench next to him once more and shifts closer to the older man who freezes and holds his breath. The butterflies in his stomach riot. It’s accompanied by a slight feeling of panic. What if Peter and the others find out? What would they think about him having an affair with a younger man? But honestly, should it matter? 

Martin can’t think anymore. His thoughts are a mess right now. To his embarrassment his loin begins to stir as passion ignites the spark in his heart.

“Besides,” the younger man purrs seductively, knowing his effect on the older man. “I do like a _hot_ _daddy_ like you.” His finger darts up and twirls a strain of his irresistible curly hair.

Aiden leans forward and breaches the distance between them. Martin feels Aiden’s stubble tickle his face. He smells the cheap fruity shampoo clinging to his auburn curls. “Aiden..I am too old,” Martin speaks in his rusty English, but Aiden just says “No, you’re not, Daddy ”, and presses his lush, rosy lips to his. And Martin just caves in and enjoys the sensation, not caring about what his friends or his ex-wife might think. Why not? Love and life need to be celebrated and it’s a beautiful day. Should people think what they want. Love is love. 


End file.
